Letters to No One
by Ana-DaughterofHades
Summary: I was a normal girl in a big city. Well, until something life changing happened to me and now my world is upside down. My parents are stricter, my grades are starting to slip and worst of all I am starting to like this boy I used to hate. (In letter format) AU *No Gods* Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson :(**

* * *

Prologue:

Dear No One,

Things don't always go your way but when they do it's a blessing in disguise. It's like what ever higher being or beings you believe in are looking out for you for that one moment in time. That one second were every thing is perfect and nothing can go wrong. That perfect moment when you feel your life is complete. Has that ever happened to me? I wish.

Since I was little (around seven), I have always been looking for that perfect moment.

The reason I'm writing a letter or it will turn out to be a bunch of letters to you (even though I will never truly know who you are because you are no one) is because I need to get my thoughts down on paper. I want someone (fake) to hear my story.

Of course I won't even send them to you. I got the idea to write the letters from reading The Perks of Being a Wallflower. These letters won't mean anything to you since your not real but I am going to pretend you are. I just want someone to listen (so most of the letters will probably be me rambling on with my life).

If your curious like I am you probably want to know a little bit about myself (I am writing a letter to you after all). I'm what you would call a loner. No one gets me. I'm the teachers pet and a book worm. I'm a straight A student. I have no friends, well if I count you I have one friend.

My life really started back in kindergarten when I met this kid that was the complete opposite of me. He has black hair, I am a blond. He has sea green eyes, I have gray eyes. It was the first day of kindergarten around lunch time. I had a peanut butter jelly sandwich with an apple and two chocolate chip cookies. He stole one of them when I wasn't looking. Then in elementary school he stole my cookies, then in midd- you get the picture right?

This guy annoyed the hell out of me and he still does. We do everything together (not on purpose mind you). The teachers always pair me up with him. I was his reading buddy in first grade. I was his field trip buddy in fourth grade. In sixth grade we were in every class together. Now in high school we are lab partners and we ride the same bus (if you want to know I am a senior).

He almost was my first kiss. It was a stupid dare. One of his stupid friends dared him to. That was back in middle school. We were on the playground. Your first kiss is suppose to be magical, that person is supposed be your Prince Charming and they save you from your horrible life (at least that's what Disney makes you believe). So I called chicken. Everybody laughed and teased me.

My life is no fairy tale. People at school pick on me everyday, when he isn't there. Their insults don't harm me as much as they like to think they do. The insults just bounce right off me. But he always stands up for me. Even though I always insist it's fine, he still stands up for me. When he is there he puts a stop to it right away. He has never ever said a mean thing to me.

I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea about him ( I don't care for him but in his own special way he's a great guy). But I still and will always despise him because his life is perfect and he doesn't care. He doesn't take any thing seriously and it annoys me so much.

But I want to get away from these people and get away from my home life

That's why I can't wait to go off to college some where far away and my old life can't reach me. For colleges, I'm thinking international. I should know in April if I get into the ones I want. Crossing my figures.

The only place I feel at peace is the beach a couple minutes away from my house. There's this little alcove there that no one knows about (at least I'm sure no one knows about it, there isn't trash all over the place). This place helps me forget about everything. It's so calm and peaceful. I like to go there to draw, read or write. That is where I am writing this letter to you.

My English teacher tells me I have a gift. She told me I should write a book one day. Maybe I will. Maybe these letters will become my book, my life story. But in all likely hood, probably not.

It's the second week of school tomorrow. I don't want to see him. It's bad enough that he is in one of my classes (lab partner), not to mention he has study hall with me. Study hall is supposed to be fun (if you count doing your homework fun) but no, I have to tutor him in math (starting Tuesday). I tried but a couldn't get out of it.

Along time ago I learned that everything happens for a reason and sometimes you just have to let go and let fate guide you.

Thanks for listening,

Annabeth Chase

* * *

**Hi everyone, this is my first multi chapter fan fiction so I'm pretty proud if this. The chapters will probably be short but short like a thousand words. I have know idea how quick updates will be but summer is coming soon so I will have time. Thanks to all who read this and any reviews will be appreciated:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does:(**

**Thanks to Sora Loves Rain and DarthGranola for reviewing **

* * *

Dear No One,

So I didn't send the letter to you (for obvious reasons). I still paced back and forth in the post office wondering wether I should mail it and add a random address to the envelope. The guy at the counter was getting very impatient so I decided to leave.

I realized that the first letter helped me more then I thought, so I'm going to keep writing them to you (it's kind of like therapy).

It was late when I got home from the post office so I had to get take out (and my stepmother won't cook just for me). I got take out at Papa Ginos. The pizza was good but not my favorite.

I usually stay up late and read or go on FanFiction. But I wanted to get up early so I could be more awake for school.

When I woke up, I opened up the window to see if it was cold outside, it was. I could wear a long sleeved shirt (I hate wearing short shelves, it feels like I'm revealing myself to the boys at my school. They all have dirty minds except for him).

I quickly made my way down stairs and grabbed breakfast without anyone noticing. It was best to get out of the house without seeing my stepmother. Seeing her just brings down my mood. I basically try to avoid her all the time.

I got to the bus stop with about fifteen minutes to spare. I took out my book to read (To Kill a Mockingbird). It was a book we were assigned to read in school. I don't care for it much. The book is a little boring which is surprising because I usually like the classics. Yes I'm a book nerd and a geek (but I am proud to be one).

The bus finally came. I usually sit in the front but all the front seats were taken. It was extra crowded today for some reason (maybe the cold?). There was only one seat open and with my luck it was in the back, that's just wonderful (note the sarcasm). What a great way to start the morning.

I plopped my self down in the empty seat and looked out the window (a great way to pass the time. I recommend it). I got lost in a day dream. I didn't realize someone sat down until I looked up.

It was him. Of course it was. I totally forgot he rode this bus too (so your not to confused, I should tell you who 'him' is).

His name is Percy, Percy Jackson. The heartthrob of Midtown High. He has the recorded for most detentions in one semester (the funny thing is he gets them because he fights the guys who try to pick on me, not that I have ever seen him fight. I just hear the gossip). I'm pretty sure he is failing most of his classes. Well I know that he is failing Math class hence why I'm tutoring him.

Girls throw themselves at him all the time. They make complete fools of themselves. I understand why. He's the hottest guy I ever seen. But I do not have a crush. The only person I have ever had a crush on was Luke Castellan. He was my childhood crush and deep down in side I knew it would never work out since he was like seven years older then me. But he died in Afghanistan. Luke was just nineteen. That was a tough year (I have had many).

Percy has a lot things going for him (okay so maybe I'm crushing too, but I will never admit it). He has messy black hair but it works for him (other girls say it's 'wind blown'. What ever that means). He's muscular (he is the captain of the swim team). The one thing that I really like about him, is his eyes. They're the weirdest combination of blue and green that I have ever seen.

The first thing Percy said to me was "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was sitting here." I responded with "That's fine, you can sit here." We don't really talk to each other but we respect each other. He knows some of the things I have been through, which was unintentional.

Percy looked at me. I was wearing a long sleeve Spider-Man shirt with blue jeans and gray converse. "You look nice" was what he said to me. I made a questioning face.

Percy must have realized what he said because he tried to take it back. "Uh... I mean... Uh... You look ... Um... Not bad?" It came out more like a question.

See everyone knows Percy wants to date me (well everyone but Drew, who's been trying to date Percy since Freshmen year). I'm the only girl who hasn't thrown myself at him and I guess he finds that intriguing. Since he is pretty popular he doesn't get teased for it (the teasers are also afraid of getting beat up). If anyone else said it, they would (reason #234 why I have never gone on a date). I'm on the bottom of the food chain, it's lonely but I don't mind. He doesn't usually say it right out in public. It caught me by surprise.

Percy looked really flustered and kept quite the rest of the way to school. That's fine. I didn't want to talk to him any ways.

You probably want to hear about the school day not the boring bus ride. Let's just say the day was really boring. I didn't learn anything new.

When I mean I didn't learn anything new means I haven't learn't anything new in a couple years. I'm kind of a prodigy (sorry, I forgot to mention that before). The school consular said I should be in college level classes but my witch of a stepmother didn't want me to go to college early. She wanted me to 'enjoy' high school. She likes to think I'm a normal girl. So now I'm stuck in really AP classes that I have taken before (she didn't want me to skip a grade either, that little female dog).

It was just a plain old normal day. Well besides the Queen B*tch of the school (aka: Drew) tripping me, spraying her flowery smelling perfume on me and ripping up some of my drawings. But that was pretty normal for her.

Of course the teachers don't see a thing and the students pretend nothing happened. All day I had to go around smelling like a flower. See what I have to deal with? At least some of the teachers are nice like Mr. Brunner (a middle age man in a wheel chair) and Ms. Sacardo (a women about the age of 25. Fresh out of college. Her and I really connected on the first day).

Oh! I almost forgot. Percy and I had to work on this lab today and he TOTALLY ruined it. Now I'm probably going to get an F. The dufus mixed the wrong chemicals together and ruined the experiment. I would have done it the right way but no. He wanted to try. I should have known better.

I don't even know why he is in AP Chemistry at all. His parents probably just asked for him to be put in.

I got tones of homework which I have to get back to.

Thanks for listening,

Annabeth Chase

* * *

**Second chapter! I'm sorry for any OOCness but it is an AU. Thanks to all who favorited/followed and reviewed. It was appreciated:) I have finals next week so I don't know when I can update but I will try my best. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**Thanks to IceCreamRocks don't dis me, bookstobiasever, ArcherGirl12, vampiresdiares-damon, and DrathGranola for reviewing. You guys made my day:)**

* * *

Dear No One,

Have you ever thought of death? I have but not in a suicide way, more in a spiritual way. In History we were talking about the death rituals of different civilizations (quite interesting actually). It got me thinking of where we go when we die. Do we go to Hades like the Greeks? Do we go to the Hall of Judgement like the Egyptians? Or just somewhere completely different?

Where ever I end up I hope it's where my mom ended up. I miss her so much. She died of cancer when I was seven. That was another tough year. And the year after that my dad met my stepmother. He forgot all about his first wife. After my father married Helen (the stepmother), my life has been nothing but disastrous.

A year later Helen had twins, the tweebs (Kim Possible, anyone?). The twins are okay, they get on my nerves sometimes but they couldn't be anymore cuter if they tried. Like when they tried to start a fire in the kitchen and Helen almost blew a gasket. That was fun to watch.

I used to have this friend named Thalia but she moved shortly after my mom died. Thalia always wore punk cloths. She was also a rebel. We couldn't be more different if we tried but we were the best of friends. One day after she moved I tried calling her but I got a "I'm sorry but you must have the wrong number" speech from an old lady. I guess Thalia didn't care about me anymore.

I have never had a friend since then. Don't give me the pity look. I like it better this way. Nothing can get in the way of my studies now. I have perfect scores and everyone knows I'm going to be valedictorian.

Tuesday wasn't anything special. Besides the fact that Percy totally forgot I was supposed to tutor him in study hall (who ditches study hall?) so I had to wait 'till he finished swim practice, which was over around 4:00. I was at school a couple of hours later then I planed. Unluckily though, I did not miss my doctors appointment.

I would have been very content with skipping the doctors because she told me I had a high chance of getting caner since my mom had it and my grandmother had it. My mom started off with thyroid cancer but then it moved to her lungs, my grandmother basically had the same exact thing only it was just the lungs.

Well that's just sucktastic. I don't have it (yet) but I would like to live my life. You know? Get married, have kids. I might still be able to but I guess we will have to see. My mom didn't get it 'till see was in her thirties but my grandmother got it when she was around my age (but she survived). It's nothing to worry about now. No one knows when it will happen anyways.

Back on the topic of the tutoring. How can someone be so dumb? I made this math worksheet for Percy to try. He got every single question wrong. I was hoping that he would be bad at just one lesson/section, not the entire textbook.

The geometry textbook has thirteen chapters, I now have to go through every single one. I'm a student not a miracle worker.

I'm pretty sure Percy could care less about this subject (and I could care less about tutoring him) but I have to do what the teacher asks me to do. I don't want to get on Mr.S's bad side until its the end of the year when he can't give me a bad mark, not that I would give him the chance to do that anyways.

We have a lot of work ahead of us. I just hope Percy can keep up.

Thanks for listening,

Annabeth Chase

PS. How can authors kill your favorite characters. I know it makes the stroies more interesting but why do they have to do it, especially when it is my favorite character. Doesn't the author know the character was my fictional crush? My heart is in pieces.

* * *

**I was going to update sunday but I have been busy with studying for finals. Its my last day of school tomorrow, well untill next year and since my birthady is also tommorow, I decided to upadate for you guys. Even though I should really be studying for history and spanish. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the shortness and long AN:)**

**Review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own Marvel:(**

**Big thanks to The Underestimated Truth, Sora Loves Rain (twice), Darth Granola, vampirediaries-damon, and ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me for reviewing. Also thanks for the happy birthday's :)  
**

**To Sora Loves Rain: To answer your question, yes.**

* * *

Dear No One,

We live in apartment 20-16. The apartment across from us (20-17) is empty. Well it was until yesterday. A family moved in that day. The family consisted of a mother and her son. The son seemed familiar. It wasn't until my parents invited our new neighbors over for dinner that I realized who the son actually was.

He was Percy, I guess tutoring will be easier now (not). My parents made me entertain Percy in my room. I guess they didn't see the warning look in my eyes or the eratic hand gestures I was doing across my neck, then again they don't notice much of anything when I'm around.

I don't think my room is embarrassing but when your showing a guy it, you start to realize how geeky it is. See my room has a bunch of _Marvel_ posters hanging on the walls. I also have about five bookshelves in my room, all bursting with books from_ Jane Eyre_ to_ the Hunger Games_. My glasses that I only need for reading were on my night stand. It's a total nerd's room but I couldn't be more proud of it.

The first thing Percy said (which surprised me) was "How did you get an _Avengers 2_ poster!?" (what can I say? I have my sources). The second was "You wear glasses? There's irony somewhere in this." (I didn't even think he knew what irony meet).

I decided to answer the first statement/question. "You like _Marvel_?"

"Like it? Are you kidding me I love it." So maybe he just went up a couple points in the 'likable' category.

"Did you see_ Captain America 2_." I said almost jumping up and down. I could finally have someone to talk about all things_ Marvel_. I mean after seeing _Captin America 2_ how can you not talk about it. _Hail Hydra_! (well not really but I have always wanted to say that or write it in this case).

"Saw it opening night." He seemed very proud of that statement. I have to admit, I was jealous. I had to go see it a week later because I had to babysit my brothers.

I didn't realize it was dinner (past dinner more like) until my parents called us down (their tone made me think they weren't to happy about me being late. I was just up stairs, hold your horses).

This night was probably the best night of my life. Even after dinner, me and Percy still kept talking about superheroes (we found something we had in common). I also helped Percy unpack a little. I almost take back every mean thing I said about him, almost.

Percy said they used to live in an apartment a little outside of Manhattan (still close enough to go to school and ride my bus) but his mother (Sally) wanted to be _a lot_ closer to her work. They moved just like that.

I decided to tutor him that night in his new apartment since I wouldn't be able to do it tomorrow.

"Why do the x's cancel out?" Percy said. We were doing special right triangles (that he should have learned in ninth grade).

"They just do." I said looking over his work. He was improving.

"But why?"

"I don't know. Mr. S just told us they do. So I cancel the x's out." Why does he get me so frustrated? I guess he was asking a perfectly reasonable question but why did he expect me to have the answer?

"Do you always do things people tell you?" His green eyes were focused on me now. He was sitting a little closer to me then I remembered. Suddenly I felt self conscious. Was my hair to frizzy? Did I have dinner on my face?

All of a sudden we were leaning in, closer and closer. I closed my eyes. Then there was a knock.

"Annabeth sweetie. Your parents want you home." Sally said. She didn't barge in like my parents would've done, she was kind, gentle and understanding. Sally was the parent I wanted but never got.

Percy scouted back to were he was sitting before. "Okay mom, will be right out."

I could hear Sally's retreating foot steps. Percy looked disappointed but that must have been my imagination. He wasn't going to kiss me, it was just a silly thought.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said. He just nodded and showed me to the door. He said goodnight and shut the door.

Now I'm up late at night hoping my parents don't see. I had to write this down to make sense of it but I still can't. I have know clue why he was going to kiss me, if he even was going to at all.

I hear foot steps. Gotta go.

_Avengers Assemble!_

Thanks for listening,

Annabeth Chase

* * *

**It's sunday and tomorrow I don't have to get up for school:) I hope you guys like this chapter. The math part actually happend to me (not the almost kissing part though, like that would ever happen). This kid in my math class came up to me in study and literally asked me "why do the x's cancel out?" and Annabeth's response was basically my own. Wow, another long author's note, sorry about that. Adios mis amigos!**

**Review if you want to:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does. I also don't own Human by Christina Perri.**

**Thanks to DarthGranola, ArcherGirl12, Sora Loves Rain, vampirediaries-damon, The Underestiamted Truth, and ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me for reviewing. You don't know how happy you guys make me feel when ever you review, keep it up:)**

* * *

Dear No One,

It happened today. I passed out in gym while we were running the mile. They called the helicopter ambulance thing to get me air lifted out. Guess who carried me to the helicopter? That's right, Percy. We bonded more then I thought we did a couple weeks ago at the dinner.

I woke up a couple of hours later in the hospital. I looked for my parents but they were no where to be found. One person was there. Percy. He came into the helicopter too. He must have been really worried.

It's always nice to know some person cares for you even when you hated or more disliked said person for most of your life.

My doctor, Dr. Eaton came in. She's a petite women with long brown-ish blonde hair that's always up in a bun. She had on the usual doctor's outfit and she carried a clip-board with her. She had a grim look on her face. This wasn't good.

Generally, passing out in gym class is not a good thing but I knew this had nothing to do with the normal passing out from dehydration (which many students in the past have). This had a bigger problem connected to it, but at that moment in time, in the hospital, I couldn't put two and two together.

Dr. Eaton came over to my hospital bed and for the first time noticing some one else was in the room with me.

"I didn't think you had a brother your age, Annabeth." Dr. Eaton said looking at Percy.

"Oh... Uh... He's not..." I was still a little to sleepy to be able to put together a full sentence.

"I'm not her brother."

"Oh! Okay, then your not supposed to be in here. Only family is allowed. You're going to have to wait outside." Dr. Eaton moved closer to Percy.

"I'm her boyfriend." Percy said, not missing a beat.

"Your my WHAT?!" I nearly screamed and I might have almost jumped out of the bed.

There was no way he was my boyfriend (even if we did become friends and almost kiss), unless we were in an alternate universe (okay, so maybe a small part inside me was hoping he ment it but I knew it wasn't true). So I freaked out a little, I know _now_ he was just trying to stay in the room.

"Whoa! Annabeth calm down. Now Mr.-"

"Jackson."

"Now Mr. Jackson, since you are neither family or apparently boyfriend, I will ask you one more time to wait outside while I talk to Miss Chase alone."

Not wanting to make a scene, Percy reluctantly left the room closing the door behind him.

Dr. Eaton sat on the end of my bed. She gave me a look and that's when everything clicked together like pieces of a puzzel my brain had been trying to assembel. I knew right then and there what was wrong with me. In away I wish I never figured it out.

"You passed out because not enough oxygen was getting to the brain or anywhere for that matter while you were running. Have you been feeling soreness anywhere like your shoulders? Have you had trouble breathing?" She questioned.

I thought for a moment. I felt a tickling feeling in my nose and then for the first time since I woke up I realized I had things in my nostrils.

Dr. Eaton must have saw my confusion. "It's called a cannula which is connected to the oxygen tank we have beside your bed. It was helping you breath better while you were sleeping but you don't have to wear them all the time, only when your having trouble breathing. So have you felt any sore-"

I cut her off. I know that was rude but... "I haven't felt any soreness but I have found it harder to breath when I have gym or doing any exercise in general." I just passed off my shortness of breath as not being in shape.

She nodded like she expected my answer. "I wouldn't worry ye-"

"Just cut to the case." I knew what was wrong I just wanted to hear the doctor say it.

"You have lung cancer, just a small amount though. On the x-ray scan, we only found two to three small tumors taking up residence in your lungs. Nothing major like we were expecting. It was good that we caught it early though, if we didn't, I don't know how worse it could have gotten."

"There is not enough cancer in your lungs yet to make you go through chemo, so you don't have to worry about that." Dr. Eaton smiled like that was the best news I was going to get all day. "It's not as bad as it seems and we can work through this together."

I just nodded. I knew she was dumbing it down and there was way more to this then what the doctor was telling me but I excepted her explanation, I was to tired to do anything about it.

I let my head fall back on to the pillow.

A second later the door opened and in marched Percy but hot on his tail were my parents. I guess they did care after all. Percy came right over to my bed, he took my hand and just held it. He must have threatened one of the nurses to find out what was wrong with me. I wouldn't put it past him if he did. He is always protective of the people he is close to (not, that we're close or anything).

My parents were talking to the doctor in hushed voices. They glanced at me once in a while. Why do I get the feeling they know something I don't?

I have to stay in the hospital for a couple more days. Luckily the hospital staff was more then happy to give me paper and a pen.

Percy had to go home and same with my parents (visitor hours were over). The only difference was that Percy promised to come back tomorrow. I made him swear that he wouldn't skip school to do so. He said he would come right after school was let out. Somehow I have a feeling that he will still come in the morning and skip school but I can't control him. To be honest, I would like the company.

Hospitals freak me out (even though I will never tell anybody). They're a place of life and death. It seems to me that you spend the most important moments of your life in these buildings (being born is pretty significant). I don't want to spend the rest of my life in one so I hope my cancer isn't to serious.

The doctors have been pricking and prodding and scanning me, all night long (looking to see if anything can be done) and I just want to go to sleep. The doctors who have examining me haven't said if the cancer is terminal so I'm assuming it's not. Am I wrong?

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

I'm only human and humans never last.

Thanks for listening,

Annabeth Chase

* * *

**When I was first writing this story, it went from self harm to child abuse and then cancer. So I am sorry if it is alittle cliche with the cancer but it is nothing like _the Fault in Our Stars_, well maybe alittle but not that much. I know nothing about lung cancer so it is mostly made up. This was my longest chapter so far with out the authors note:)**

**Review/favorite/follow:)**

**PS. Check out my other stories. They are Percy Jackson one shots. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Thanks to ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me, DrathGranola, Bookstobiasever, and vampirediaries-damon for reviewing. Your reviews always improve my day:)**

* * *

Dear No One,

Today's the first day I went back to school after the hospital and it wasn't fun. I have so much work to make up and with the teachers not knowing my situation, I have no extra time to do it.

The teachers seemed stricter and the students meaner. When I accidentally feel asleep in class (because of my meds to keep the tumors from growing in sizes. A side effect was drowsiness), Mrs. Howell gave me a detention. She has a no sleeping in class policy.

The only good thing about the day was Percy believe it or not. Ever since the hospital, we've been seeing each other all the time. He even sits with me at lunch now, which would have been unthinkable a week ago.

Percy can proudly say he got a B+ on his most resent math exam. He told me when we were in study together. The tutoring has payed off and Mr. S was very happy.

Percy heard about my detention. Well I guess everyone heard about it. It's not everyday you hear that straight A+ Annabeth Chase got a detention. Luckily, Percy is going to stay with me to make sure I get home okay. Isn't he the sweetest?

But I'm not in the cafeteria right now hanging out with Percy (where I should be), I'm in the girl's bathroom bawling my eyes out. I passd my breaking point and this last stunt Drew pulled pushed me over.

Why are the girls so cruel? I never did anything to them but they think it's okay to rip up my stuff. Is there a big glowing neon sign saying, '_Pick on this girl. She hasn't been through anything_'? Usually these things don't affect me but they ripped up the last letter I had from Luke.

Drew just came up to my locker grabbed the letter out of my hand and tore it into pieces. She then dropped the pieces to the floor and dug her heel into them. Drew made some rude comment, flipped me off and walked away.

What a bitch. (Pardon my French)

To make matters worst, it is his anniversary. It's not some happy anniversary, no it's the anniversary of when Luke died. I don't know the details of what happened. I only know two things. One, it was classified and two, he died saving five of his comrades. Luke sacrificed him self for the greater good.

So I like to remember him on this day. He made a difference the day he died and I like to remember that.

Don't get me wrong it's still sad as hell (hence why I am in the bathroom).

The bell rang and I still stayed in here. I guessed I was missing chemistry. I was just about done with my second round of crying when I heard the bathroom door open. I stayed as still as I could. I wasn't sure if it was just a random girl or Drew coming back to cause me more pain.

In the end it was someone entirely different. Someone I never expected to see in the girls bathroom. If the situation was any different, I would have found it down right hilarious.

"Annabeth. Annabeth, are you in here?" Percy called out.

"Yeah, I'm here." My voice came out hoarse and scratchy.

"I never thought you would be playing hooky." He laughed and started moving more towards my stall. "Why don't you come out? We can go get food or something."

That's when I found my self sitting outside of the local Mc Donald's eating fries from Percy's tray. We were there for ten minutes in dead silence before Percy asked the prying questions.

"Why did you skip? You usually can tolerate chemistry." He ate another fry.

When Percy says I 'usually can tolerate chemistry', he means I have an unatural high tolerance for the crappy teacher the school decided was fit to teach our class. Chemistry is actually fun when there is a substitute.

I shrugged "Something came up."

"Bull shit." That made me look up. I starred into those sea green eyes. He saw right through me.

"Someone died today didn't they." He figured part of it out. I just nodded.

"Your mother?" I shook my head no. Of course he would guess that. It was logical even though he has never been even close to logical with his school work.

"Who then?" Was he ever going to let this go? Percy kept starring at me waiting for me to crack, waiting for my walls to crumble. He knows he shouldn't push me but he does.

"Have you ever lost someone fighting in a war?" The question took Percy by surprise.

"I'm not sure. My mother doesn't like to talk about her family and I no nothing about my dad's side. So I'm going with no."

"I have." Percy got the message loud and clear. I told him a little bit but that's all he was going to get.

Percy said something else. I thought he was going to ask me again but he said something I was not expecting.

"Why do girls get to have a bench in their bathroom? It's totally _not_ fair." You could hear the hint of whining and disbelief in his voice. I just laughed

We made it back in time for the last period of the day, gym. I don't even know why I bothered, it's not like I could participate at all. I just sat on the sidelines watching everyone else run the warm up and play kickball.

I guess there are some silver linings with cancer. I will never have to play a sport or take gym class ever again. Yet I still have to go to detention, which is where I found myself after gym class.

I came over Percy's apartment to tutor some more. I was reading my book, Percy was working on some problems when he asked me something.

"Are you going to prom with anyone?" I looked up from my book. Our school was a little different. Instead of having prom in May, the school board decided to hold it in December.

Don't ask me why they decided on that. Insted of going to prom on a nice cool spring day/night in May, us students now have to face the freezing cold tempatures of December while possibly battling snow.

"No. Are you?" He looked down for a moment, his black hair falling in front of his face. He looked like he was trying to think of something to say.

"A few people asked me. (Translation: the entire girl population of high school minus one). But I _haven't_ asked anyone." Percy said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I just haven't found the right girl to go with yet. But if we don't go with anyone, which I'm a hundred percent sure I won't, will you go to prom with me... as friends of course?" The 'as friends of course' seemed like an after thought, almost like he didnt mean it.

I was truely beyond shocked so I just numbly said yes (Percy smiled at this) and made an excuse to go home. When I closed my bedroom door, I screamed (of joy) as loud as I could. What turned out to be one of my worst days is now one of my best.

Seven days till prom...

Thanks for listening,

Annabeth Chase

* * *

**Another sunday, another chapter:) I hope you guys like this one too. The next chapter is going to focus on the prom and the next chapter after that is one of my favorites so I can't wait to post chapter 8. I'm getting ahead of myself:) This author note is quick because High School Musical 2 on Disney channel is calling my name:)**

**Please review/favorite/follow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson characters, Rick Riordan does.**

**Thanks to ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me, thebiggestbookworm, vampirediaries-damon, evrlrk, Daughterofwisdomsqueen, bookstobiasever, DrathGranola, and the real AnnaBAMF chase for reviewing. **

**I can not believe this story reached 31 reviews. I never thought this would get past 10. This makes me so happy:)**

* * *

Dear No One,

1. No staying out late. Curfew is 9:00

2. No driving.

3. No boyfriends. Stay focused on your studies.

4. No smoking.

Who do my parents think I am? This is outrageous. Just because I have cancer doesn't mean you can lock me in the house 'till the day it gets treated. Who the _hell_ do my parents think I am? These rules are like an insult to me.

I'm not going to go out and smoke. That's like the stupidest thing to do and it would damage my lungs even more. Why would they even put that on the list? It's like they don't trust me anymore or that I don't have common sense.

Why can't I drive? I argued this for like ten minutes before their only good excuse was 'because I said so'. I hate it when parents do that.

The curfew thing is okay, I guess. I mean it's still pretty bad but it's not like I have a social life to uphold or anything. Same goes with the boyfriend. It's not like any boys are lining outside my door just to date me. I'm not exactly top of the food chain in that respect.

My parents made up these rules right after they found out I snuck off to prom. I didn't go to prom last year (since it is technically a junior and senior prom) and I wasn't going to miss it this year (even if no one _officially_ asked me). No illness was going to get in my way either.

My parents never said I could go. They were very worried about my health and what might happen if I pass out and such. I guess they were just looking out for my well being but it was just a prom. You only get one (special) prom in your life so you should make it count.

Plus I had a chance to dance with Percy and there was no way I was passing that up.

Personally I think they were worried about me getting drunk and making some bad decisions during the night. But I can look after myself.

I made sure to text Percy saying I was going to meet him at the hotel's entrance.

So I masterfully climbed out my window and down the tree that happened to be positioned perfectly near my window. I changed into my prom dress at a local gas station (glamorous, I know) and took a taxi to the Plaza Hotel were the prom was being held.

I saw Percy standing a little ways away from the entrance. He seemed to be looking for me. When he saw me, he came over to the taxi to help me out. The look on Percy's face was priceless though. It looked like he won a million bucks or got an A+ on a math test which has yet to happen. Which I never understood, I wasn't pretty or anything.

I was just wearing a floor length navy blue dress with elbow length white gloves and an owl necklace my father bought for me when I was seven. My hair was just down around my shoulders. The dress was my mothers. She always told me she wore it to her prom and that's where she met dad.

Percy looked way better. He looked really cute in a tux. His hair was still a messy as always. He held a corsage out for me. I don't know how Percy did it but it matched my dress.

"You look beautiful." He said as I took his arm. I'm pretty sure there was some light blush on my face when he said that but it was dark enough he _most likely_ didn't see it.

"You don't look so bad yourself." We walked into the hotel where I was greeted by massive amounts of people, loud music and streamers. I couldn't have been more happy. This was the first high school dance I have ever been to and it was probably going to be my last so I was going to make the most of it.

This isn't the part of the letter where I tell you Percy kissed me at midnight in the middle of the dance floor nor is it when I tell you Drew dumped some fake blood on me and I went psycho. No one spiked the punch either.

Prom was normal as you would think any other high school dance would be. And like Percy said, we went just as friends.

Well, I would have liked him to kiss me and I thought he would but he got inturupted by some friend he knew from the swim team. The moment was gone after his friend left (I think his name was Jason, a thousand curses on him and his family) so we went to get some punch.

I had so much fun and I think Percy did to. Though the DJ could have played some better songs like Green Day or Imagine Dragons but I guess you don't play that sort of stuff at prom. We danced all night, my feet even started to hurt. Some of the dances I had to sit out 'cause of my lungs which was bumer. I was having so much fun, I almost forgot I had to be home before my parents noticed I was gone.

It was around one o'clock (in the morning) when we left. Percy wanted to walk me to my door but if my parents were still up they would see me come in. So I climbed up the tree again. Percy stayed down below just in case I fell.

I almost fell a couple times. High heels are tricky to climb trees with and me being dumb/half asleep decided to keep them on insted of carring them.

By the time I reached the window I was out of breath. Maybe I shouldn't have done that but right now all I cared about was not getting caught. My lungs could hold themselves together for a couple more minutes.

I waved bye to Percy and got off the window. I then noticed how my light was on and my parents were sitting on my bed, whoops. Well I guess I won't be the next world class spy. Drat's, that was my life goal.

"Uh... Hello, may I ask why your in my bedroom?" I was trying to play this cool. So I started to take my pajamas out of my draws.

"Where were you?" Helen said sternly. That has to be the stupidest question of the day/night. I am standing right in front of them, wearing a prom dress which they also knew was tonight (from me constantly asking them to go).

Did they think I was at a lau aou (lou-ow, I don't know how you spell it.)? I can't even begin to describe how stupid my parents are.

"You damn f***ing well know where I was and you can't control me." This lead to the don't curse at me young lady blah, blah, blah. This also lead to the new rules. Also the grounding for a couple of weeks.

All I was interested in was how they found out I was gone. It turned out I forgot to take one of my many pills that's supposed to be treating my cancer and they came into my room planing on telling me. Then they noticed I was gone and didn't take my cellphone. I will bet you ten bucks they knew I would sneak out and came in to see if I would actually go through with it.

So now I am in my room doing nothing. I can't text Percy, I can't call Percy and I am not allowed to see Percy. So basically I will be Percy free (that is not a good thing) until my punishment is over, then I can see him all I want. All I can do now is write these letters and think.

Luckly, I have a lot to think about.

Thanks for listening,

Annabeth Chase

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. The next chapter is kind of a filler but you get to know a lot more about Percy:) The next how many chapters I post are not written on an Ipad and my laptop does not have spell checker so I am so sorry about any spelling mistakes. I try to catch them but some probably still slip through. It probably does not help that I am the worst speller in the world. Till next time.**

**Please review/follow/favorite:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Pompeii by Bastille**

**Thanks to ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me, DrathGranola, the real AnnaBAMFchase, vampirediaries-damon, and bookstobiasever for reviewing. I love reading all your reviews, they always make my day:)**

* * *

Dear No One,

5 new things I have learned about Percy:

1) He sings and plays guitar.

It was around the beginning of the week when I first heard him. I was walking past his apartment to go to the elevator. I used to always use the stairs but now, not so much. At first I thought Sally was playing music but then I realized, Sally went out to lunch with my parents.

It was some stupid '_O__ur kids are spending a lot of time together. We should get to know the parent_' type of lunch. Honestly, my parents and Sally have already met. They just wanted some time away from me I think.

I could barely hear the words from outside of the apartment. My face was smashed up against their door. Good thing many people don't travel down this hallway. I probably looked like a wacko.

_I was left to my own devices_

_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

I had never heard that song before. The person singing sounded like Percy but I thought that was crazy, Percy doesn't sing. He would always say his voice would cause an avalanche or break glass, one or the other.

So like a good neighbor State Farm is there (sorry couldn't resist). Seriously, like the good neighbor I am, I broke into their apartment. I knew where the key was so is that technically breaking in?

I walked to the room where the music was the loudest. It was Percy's room. I opened his door silently.

He was sitting on his bed facing the window. His back was turned towards me so he couldn't see me. Percy was playing away on his guitar looking at the Manhattan skyline.

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

When he finished he didn't turn around, he just wrote something down in his notebook (I assume it was lyrics). I quietly slipped out without him ever knowing I was there.

2) He's a great fighter.

It wasn't a date. Percy just took me to the skate park near our apartment building two days ago. He said I should get out more and it was the first day snow wasn't on the ground.

It was me and him walking across the street. Percy had a skateboard in hand and I was wheeling my smaller oxygen tank (Dr. Eaton thought I should use it this week since it was cold and the air was dry. She thought it would put less pressure on my lungs).

I sat on the bench watching Percy. He was doing some crazy stunts that I didn't even think were possible.

While I was watching him some guy came over. He had dirty blond hair and brown eyes.

"Hey beautiful. Do you want to go out with me?" Mysterious guy said. He was standing right in front of me so I couldn't see Percy.

"Why would I go out with you when I don't even know your name? Even if I did know your name I still wouldn't go out with you." There was no way in hell I was going to go out with him.

"I'm Dylan. A pleasure to meet you." He stuck out his hand which I did not take. _Dylan_ did not know when to take the hint that I was not interested in him.

"I'm good." I tried to turn away from him but he grabbed my shoulders roughly. I cried out. His fingers were digging into my shoulder blade.

"I would rethink that if I were you, sweetheart." Dylan said his tuna breath in my ear.

"Get your grubby paws off her." Came Percy's voice from behind him. Dylan was about to respond with 'No' but then all of a sudden Percy's board came flying across Dylan's head breaking in two.

The next thing I know, they are getting into a fist fight. Percy won with no bruises on him while Dylan had two black eyes and most likely a couple of broken ribs.

We retreated from the skate park to the safety of the coffee shop just a few steps away.

"Did he hurt you?" Percy asked, scanning me to see if I was injured.

"No. He just frightened me. What about you. Are you hurt?"

"He couldn't even get a punch in."

"Well that's good but I still could have handled myself." I said sipping my iced coffee.

"You might not always need protection but I still would like to help out every once in a while and besides he deserved what he got." He said looking directly at me.

"Agreed. You're cute when you're worried." Where the hell did that come from.

3) He hates fish (the food).

We went out to dinner to celebrate my dad's birthday. He said I could take someone if I wanted to. My parents and I are on better terms now. They even thought they were a little too harsh with the Prom problem (hey, it's alliteration) so to make up for it, I got to bring a guest.

I took Percy (he looked really handsome in his polo, FYI).

It was this really fancy place that only sold fish dishes and really fancy desserts (my dad's favorite type of food) but each dish cost like thirty to fifty dollars. Percy ordered the Bronzino. He didn't realize it was fish when ordering.

Me: "Why aren't you eating your meal? Don't you like it?" (I was whispering).

Percy: "I didn't realize it was fish."

Me: "You don't like fish?"

Percy (turning his head towards me): "Of course I like fish. I just don't like to eat them."

Me: "Why not? Its delicious." (I had eaten a bite of his Bronzino. I can't eat too much because

then I would have thrown up, a side effect of cancer).

Percy: "If you could talk to them, you wouldn't be saying that."

Let's just say I left the fish conversation at that. That was yesterday. I'm still afraid to ask what he meant.

4) He never knew his dad.

We were in deep conversation about our families. We should have been studying. I was talking about how my dad just totally forgot about my mom when marrying Helen. I also told him about my two monsters, I'm sorry brothers (I still love them though).

Percy surprised me with talking about his family which I thought he wasn't going to do. His mom used to be married to a guy named Gabe (or smelly Gabe as Percy used to call him). He turned out to be a despicable man but luckily he mysteriously disappeared one day without a trace.

Percy also told me that Gabe was so horrible one night (I am pretty sure he hit Percy) and Percy decided to run away (making sure his mom was away on business, of course). That was when Percy was twelve. He was only away for a week but when he came home, that's when he found out Gabe had gone and his mother was cleaning the apartment. She got back from her trip early.

I also told Percy I ran away when I was seven, right after my mom died. It wasn't anything like Percy's great escape. I was just gone for a few days and I didn't even leave the town I used to live in, in Virginia.

I asked him what happened to his biological father.

"I never knew him and nor will I ever want to. Any man that thinks it's okay to leave my mother alone with a child, will not get my forgiveness."

5) He can't have any non blue desserts and breakfast (unless it's the apocalypse, then he would _have_ to settle for normal food).

I found this out about two hours ago. I was having breakfast at Percy's (at his request). We were having Sally's famous pancakes.

A plate slide in front of me, two pancakes nice golden brown and steaming. I took a bite. They melted in my mouth. I drizzled syrup over them. Then all of a sudden Percy cried out.

"I can't eat this. They're not blue." Percy stood up from his chair.

Sally came back into the room hearing this. " I _told_ you we were out of blue food coloring yesterday. I _told_ you to buy some more when you were getting milk and eggs. You eat them and you like them or you can make them yourself next time."

At this point I was ready to eat Percy's pancakes even if it was going to make me throw up, they were that good.

Percy walked straight out the door. Sally and me shared a look and ten minutes later, Percy came back with a bag. He silently went to the cabinets and grabbed out the ingredients for pancakes.

He quickly made them and added what he bought, blue food coloring.

Never get between Percy and his blue food. It's not pretty.

Wait! I forgot one. There are actually six things I learned about Percy.

6) He drools in his sleep.

How I found this one out will be our secret.

Thanks for listening,

Annabeth Chase

* * *

**Sorry for the filler type chapter but you got more Percy:) I hope you liked this one. This week I read the Maze Runner trilogy, it was so good. I would recomend this book series to any one who is looking for more books to read. Death Cure (the last book) was my favorite out of the three. Anyways, today (for any of you Max Ride fans) I just found out that instead of the Maximum Ride movie, they're making the books into a webseries on youtube. I am so excited for this, I hope it comes out early in 2015.**

**I will post next Sunday. Adios!**

**Please review/follow/favorite:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Thanks to DrathGranola, vampirediaries-damon and bookstobiasever for reviewing. You guys always make me smile with your reviews.**

* * *

Dear No One,

So I haven't touched upon this much but about every saturday I have been going to a therapy group like thing where I meet kids my age who also have cancer. This was my parents idea.

They thought it wasn't healthy for a teenager with cancer to spend all her free time in the house. The 'rents also wanted me to meet new people instead of just hanging out with Percy everyday.

I admit I thought I was going to hate it but it turned out to be really fun. I have so many friends now, it's unrealistic. Percy wanted to go with me at first but this was something I wanted to do alone. It would also would have been awkward for Percy to be the only kid in there who never had cancer.

Now before you start conjuring up some sort of image of how the group goes, I will start with this: It is nothing like the group sessions in _The Fault in our Stars_. It's not even close.

The atmosphere is really peaceful and we get to sit on beanbag chairs. We don't even have to participate in the group if we don't want to. As a person who is never comfortable in uncharted territory, I feel safer here then I do in my own home.

They are always playing some lame Taylor Swift song, though but it is quiet enough that unless you concentrate you don't hear it at all.

The consular like person who runs the group is named Reyna. She herself has never had cancer but she has been working with kids who have/had cancer ever since her older sister Hylla was diagnosed with leukemia. I am pretty sure Reyna is in her early twenties but she is super nice.

Now on to the kids or the regulars as I like to call them:

I will start off with the Leo. Like most of the kids in the group, he has leukemia. Leo has had it since he was twelve years old (he is coming up on his sixteenth birthday) and has been in remission twice.

Then we have one of my more closer friends, Piper. Piper is now in remission (I don't know what type of cancer she had though). She has choppy brown hair that is always in braids. Piper comes over my house every so often and she has become great friends with Percy.

It turns out she is dating Jason, who is on Percy's swim team. Piper goes to a different school but she meet Jason during one of Percy's swim meets, when his team was competing against her school.

There is only one other person in remission in this group. Her name is Hazel. I don't know her that much, I don't even think we have spoken once but she seems very nice. The one thing that is weird about her is she seems to have a fascination with gems.

There are a couple of more kids left to mention but I think I am just going to list them.

The Stoll brothers: They look a like but are not twins. I think Connor is older than Travis.

Rachel: She loves to paint and is the daughter of two very famous parents. In other words she is filthy rich but not snobby.

I almost forgot. There was one more person that used to go to this group. And no, I did not mess up, I meant to write 'used to'.

Her name was Bianca, we learned last meeting that she had passed on. It makes you realize how short life is and how some of us don't last for very long.

I remember a kid coming out of a room while I was in for a check up. There was a lot of cries and screams coming from that room. That's how I knew someone died in that room.

I learned later that the kid was Bianca's brother and Bianca was the one in the hospital room. The one who the cries and screams were for. Her brother looked destroyed and I don't even know his name. It kind of made me feel miserable.

I wish I got to say goodbye one last time. She was my first friend in the group and she made feel like I actually fit in. Bianca seemed like she could do that with anybody, some people just have that type of gift.

Well other then finding out one of your friends had died in the past week, the group is actually pretty awesome. We did a secret Santa thing right before the group stopped meeting for the rest of the year.

I grabbed Leo's name out of the hat. I decided to get him a tool belt because he is always going on and on about not having any place to put his tools when he is tinkering on something. Leo looked like the happiest man alive when he opened his present.

Piper was the one who was my secret Santa. She got me three books that I have been dying to read for ages. She got me the _Maze Runner trilogy_, I finished reading all three books by the next day.

Speaking of Christmas presents,

Percy got me one of those necklaces that fit together like the '_best friend_' necklaces. This one was a heart and a key. Percy showed me both of them together, although he was going to give me the heart. There was an inscription on the back:

_PJ+AC=Forever_

The heart had the _PJ + AC=_, the key had _Forever_ inscribed into it. I know you might think it is romantic and say _'but Annabeth, you two aren't even dating_'. I think the message is supposed to symbolize our friendship but right now writing this letter, I think it means something more. I think he was trying to tell me something in his own Percyish way.

I think in my own way I have been trying to tell him something too. So are we some what dating? Argh, this is to confusing for the day after Christmas. I will talk to him later about it. Not to mention my parents would flip a table if they found out I was dating someone.

The necklace was the best christmas present I had ever gotten. It might have made me cry a little.

Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Boxing Day/what ever other holiday you celebrate!

Thanks for listening,

Annabeth Chase

* * *

**I am not so happy of how this chapter turned out. It's not my best work but oh well, this wasn't even supposed to be chapter 9. I had to change around this chapter for another one which is now chapter 10. Speaking of chapters there is only 3 more left:( Anyways I just started watching Avavtar: the Last Airbender last week, already on season 3 (or book 3). It is so good:)**

**Please review/favorite/follow:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does. I also don't own any movies I mention.**

**Thanks to DarthGranola, vampirediaries-damon, Lizzyluvsmusic16, and bookstobiasever for reviewing. I loved all of your reviews:)**

* * *

Dear No One,

Cancer can change you in more ways then one. Take me for example. I used to have curly untamable blonde hair but now it's dead straight (because of my meds). Sometimes I wake up thinking I just straightened my hair the night before but then I remember.

It's not so hard of a change to deal with but the one change I hate is that I can't eat as much as I used too. I used to love food but now I can't eat a lot of it and it stinks. I would always pig out at the mall or at the movie theaters as a treat but I can't now.

My grades seem to be dropping a little too. My parents haven't noticed yet, which in a way is a blessing. They would flip if they ever saw my grades. This shows you how crazy they are because when I mean slipping, I mean an A going down to an A- or a B+. Those aren't bad grades (if you want to see bad grades just look at Percy's report card) but to my parents, they're the end of the world.

My attitude seems to have changed along with having cancer. Maybe that's why I snapped at lunch yesterday.

I don't eat lunch anymore and some of the mean girls have started to notice. They just don't know the real reason I'm not eating.

"We always knew you were fat but I think you're taking it to an extreme. Maybe you should see someone about this problem." Drew sneered coming up behind me.

I got up from the table and stood in front of her.

I was done with Drew, done with the insults. So I did the only thing that came naturally to me. I punched Drew. In the nose. Hard. It was a well placed punch; Drew fell on her butt holding her nose which was now streaming red.

She stood up. "Thats it. No one, not even a low life like you gets away from anything ever again." Drew launched herself at me.

A second later we were rolling on the floor trying to get in well placed punches and kicks. Then all of a sudden I couldn't breath. My chest felt like it was on fire. Drew noticed I wasn't fighting anymore and so did Percy.

Of what I could comprehend, Percy pushed Drew off of me and rushed me to the nurse's office (I think there was some CPR in there too but I don't remember much). I passed out on the way but I woke up (again) in the hospital.

The hospital was boring as always but this time I came out of there a little bit different than I did before.

1) I have to wear (wait, you can't actually wear an oxygen tank so would it be I have to use?) an oxygen tank full time. Dr. Eaton said it was just a precaution, that it is better to be safe then sorry. I think my condition is worsening and no one wants to tell me.

I was listening to what the doctors were saying when they thought I was asleep. It turns out that I wasn't getting enough oxygen anywhere in my body for awhile now. But I only felt the effects when I was fighting Drew because I had to use more oxygen than I usually do by just sitting around. The doctors were saying that they think the tumors grew a millimeter (in cancer speak thats like an inch) and they are afraid new ones might grow soon.

The bad thing is no one will tell me this to my face but if it was truly serious they would have to tell me. Wouldn't they? I can't worry about what they won't tell me, if they thought it was life threatening, the doctors _would_ have to tell me.

The worst part will be everybody at school actually finding out what is wrong with me. I don't want a pity party.

2) I now officially have a secret boyfriend named Percy. I mean I think I do, we haven't discussed it yet but I am 99% sure we are boyfriend and girlfriend. We discussed it after the New Year. He just asked me out on a date but we have been seeing each other a lot these past few months so does that count as part of the relationship. Wow, we really need to DTR this relationship.

Any ways, my parents would flip (again) if they found out but right now I could care less. He asked me when my parents left the hospital room. We went on a date later that night (pretending we were going to study at the library).

I have never been on a date before so I have nothing to compare it to but I have to say this was the best first date ever.

He took me out for ice cream and then to the movies. Now that sounds like a really cliche date but I thought it was perfect.

Not to mention we went to a really scary horror movie. My eyes were closed half the time but I didn't want nightmares so who can blame me.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. I should start from the beginning. My parents had just left the room to go talk to the doctor about some new (more) medicine I had to take and possible chemo.

Percy was helping me up from the hospital bed while I was trying to figure out this crazy contraption of a oxygen machine. I had used one previously but this was bigger and clunkier which allowed it to hold more air.

So that was a bit of a struggle but I quickly learned how_ not_ to trip over it. As I almost did and would have fallen face first on the ground if Percy didn't catch me.

"What did the oxygen tank ever do to you?" Percy said and he was very close to laughing.

"Shut up and untangle me." He did just that, well not the shutting up part (which I didn't mean anyways).

First we went to the Ice Cream shop a couple blocks away. I got the oreo ice cream and Percy of course got the flavor that was the most blue in color. Then it was on to the movies.

The horror movie had to do with the board game Ouija. As I said before I didn't watch most of the movie and neither did Percy. I am pretty sure I heard him shriek (like a girl) a couple of times.

It's not like he picked the movie without my opinion or vice versa we actually both agreed to see this film. Now I kind of wish we saw _22 Jump Street_ (which I had already saw earlier in the month). I am just not a horror movie type of girl but I wanted to see if I could stomach one.

But over all the date was amazing.

Percy walked me home like any gentleman would. But when we got to the (my) apartment he leaned in and kissed me.

My arms went around his neck and my fingers played with his hair. His arms stayed on my lower back. We pulled away gasping for air. We were both flushed but we had the biggest smiles on our faces.

We said goodnight and walked into our apartments.

Maybe, just maybe things are starting to look up.

Thanks for listening,

Annabeth Chase

* * *

**First date:) I hope you guys liked it, they are now finally together. If anyone wanted to know DTR means define the relationship, it's from City of Heavenly Fire. In other news, I went to see _Guardians of the Galaxy_ Friday. It was so amazing and funny. If you like superhero movies or Marvel, you have to see this.**

**2 more chapters left.**

**Please review/favorite/follow:) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. I also do not own Round and Round by Imagine Dragons**

**Thanks to ArcherGirl12, DrathGranola and KjasperFanT for reviewing. It means so much to me:) **

* * *

Dear No One,

Sorry that it has been a couple of months since I have written. A new year has started and so have new changes.

I actually was worried for nothing about coming into school with an oxygen tank. No one makes fun of me (who would make fun of someone with cancer?), the teachers seem more easy going and my grades are starting to come back up. I am still on track to be the top student and to get into the college of my choice.

Not that that's a big thing in my life anymore. All of a sudden I do not care about the grades or being the top student. I have more important things in my life to worry about.

The only thing I wish to change about the school situation is the pity stares. I can filter them out now but it was very embarrassing? No that's no the word, the word is uncomfortable. Walking down the halls, wheeling an oxygen tank behind with people staring at you, you don't get used to that quickly.

It has been a couple months since Percy and I have officially become a couple. People (more like Drew, actually it has only been Drew) have tried to separate us but nothing has worked.

Percy said he will never ever leave my side and for that I am grateful. At least I have one good thing going for me right now.

My parents found out about us dating a couple weeks ago and they were surprisingly okay with it. As I later found out, it was only because they knew something I didn't know about my cancer.

Everything comes back to you all at once especially when you think you are on top of the world.

I was naive.

I thought I was on a roller coaster that only went up. I had the guy, the grades and no new tumors were growing at all. Yet it turned out all this time I was just descending so slowly that I couldn't feel it. I was never getting better, it was just a damn facade put on me by the doctors.

These past few months have just been a lie. And why is that? You might ask. Well imaginary person I am writing to, it turns out my cancer is terminal.

T-E-R-M-I-N-A-L as in predicted to lead to death, especially slowly; incurable.

I only found out by sneaking into the hospital's record cabinet to find out how bad my cancer _really_ was. As Percy says "Annabeth Chase always needs to know the facts, you can't keep anything from her."

See I would be fine if the cancer would just be shortening my life to fifty or sixty years instead of the normal ninety. But it turns out that I only have a few years left of life to live. My early twenties would be a miracle in their eyes. I am eighteen right now, you do the math, that's how many years left of life I have to live.

I did this while Percy went into the hospital for a rabies shot because he got bitten by a raccoon. It was Percy's fault the raccoon bit him in the first place. I tried to tell him not to pet it, but did he listen. I don't think so. Anyways the raccoon bite is not the point of this letter.

It was surprisingly easy to sneak in. There was some big emergency that called most of the nurses and doctors away. It was a little cumbersome with the oxygen tank but luckily the records cabinet room was close to Percy's hospital room. I did have to pretend I was a potted tree at one point during this mission.

My file was right on top.

It only took me a minute to see the big red word 'Terminal' right at the top of the page. I scanned the rest of sheet but it was a bunch of medical mumbo jumbo.

None of my doctors or my parents know that I know. Percy is oblivious. I would have assumed someone would have told him he is dating a dying girl but maybe they are just leaving all that up to me (when they get around to telling me I am dying).

I hope when I eventually tell him (because I will have to soon), he won't leave me. I know he told me he would never ever think of separating and I know in my heart he won't. But if for some odd instance he does, I do not think I will be able to handle it.

I think Percy knows something is bothering me but I think he just thinks it is because of college.

Speaking of colleges. I have been excepted to the ones I want but I don't know if I will end up going. I might have to end up somewhere local and not go international like I originally wanted. I don't even know if I want to _attend_ college.

First I don't want to leave Percy. Second I don't want to waste the rest of my life in a school. I am going to have to decided soon. Everyone is waiting for a decision.

I-

I am so sorry. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep going on as if everything is fine, when in reality it's not. I can't be strong anymore.

I don't know what to do anymore.

I am going to _die_. It's too much.

My walls have crumbled at last.

This will be my final letter to you, I have nothing left to talk about. I just like to say thank you for all the help you have been even if you were not real in the first place.

_We are all living the same way, (the same way)_

_We are escaping the same way, (the same way)_

_Circling_

_We are a part of the same play, (the same play)_

_We think we're making our own way, (our own way)_

Thank you for everything,

Annabeth Chase

* * *

**This is not the last chapter. It is just the last chapter written as a letter. I am so happy that people are liking this story so much that they don't want it to end:) I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know hospital files are under lock and key but lets pretend for this story they are not. Has anybody tried the new demigod app? It is pretty good.**

**Last chapter coming next sunday.**

**PLEASE REVIEW/follow/favorite:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick Riordian does. I also do not own _Used to be_ by Arrows to Athens.**

**Thanks to DarthGranola, AwesomestPerson, bookstobiasever, and KjasperFanT for reviewing. This story made it to 50 reviews, I never thought it could get that far. Thank you!**

* * *

_ It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all._

- Lord Alfred Tennyson: 'In Memoriam:27'

* * *

_**Annabeth Jackson**_

_**July 12th 1996 to April 7th 2017**_

_**She was a beacon of light for anyone who knew her.**_

_**She was a fighter until the end.**_

Percy and Rosie would visit her grave every Sunday.

On her death bed, Annabeth told Percy to live a new life, have a family and move on. There was no moving on from Annabeth Chase but Percy promised he would try.

Since the day Annabeth knew her cancer was terminal, she made the command decision of not going to college. What was the point of wasting her last few years of life in a school that was preparing you for a career that she would never need?

She ended up traveling around Europe sightseeing (she still had to keep in check with the doctors. Luckily her cancer wasn't close to the last stages (yet) so she was allowed to go). Of course Percy tagged along too, much to Annabeth's astonishment (and nagging him about how he should go to college instead of running off with her).

Not that she would ever tell him, Annabeth was very glad he decided to come with her. Going to Europe alone is boring. It is better to share the experience with someone you love.

They visited all the best landmarks, all the important battlefields, museums and even a few palaces. They spent most of their time in Greece (the Parthenon was Annabeth's favorite) but then they moved throughout the rest of Europe. There were a few limitations, Annabeth couldn't go hiking and she got tired easily, but overall they saw everything they wanted to see.

A year later, Percy proposed to Annabeth in Rome (while they were at the Colosseum). At first she had no clue why Percy would propose to a dying girl but Percy made it clear that he would want to spend every last moment with her no matter how short that time might be.

Annabeth said yes with all her heart. She might have cried a little too.

When they got back to America, they got married right away. Why waste time, right?

Their honeymoon was in London. They visited all the sites. Annabeth even got to visit Blackfriars bridge, which had been on Annabeth's bucket list ever since she read _The Infernal Devices_.

London was where they first meet Rosie. She was just a baby, abandoned in an ally to fend for herself. Annabeth feel in love with her admittedly and so did Percy. They quickly got custody of her and headed back to the states. It took them the plane ride home to think of a name. They decided on Annabeth's favorite flower, Roses.

_Rose Anna Jackson_

Rosie grew up to be an adorable little toddler, she had curly black hair and the bluest eyes, so blue that they could have almost been violet. Annabeth thought it wasn't fair that she wasn't going to see Rosie grow up to be a beautiful woman.

Two years later, Annabeth went into the hospital for good. Both of them knew it was the last time for everything. The doctors tried everything, massive amounts of chemo, new drugs but nothing would prolong Annabeth's life.

The weeks before her death, Annabeth was out of it most of the time (delirious and sometimes even hallucinating) but she never forgot Percy (or Rosie).

Their last words were "I love you".

Percy was crushed when the heart monitor stopped. He might have said a few choice words, possibly broken a few things but she would always be alive for him, Annabeth would live in his heart. Percy would never ever think of her as dead.

Annabeth thought she left Percy with nothing, that he would be alone, when she would finally leave them both for good. But Annabeth left Percy with everything. Annabeth left him with the power to go on, to fight. She left him with Rosie, who he'll protect and love until he too passes away.

Annabeth Chase didn't write a book, she didn't go to college, yet she was still the most successful person anyone has ever met.

Because Annabeth left Percy with the ability to have hope again when no one else could. She is the reason Percy wakes up in the morning even if she is not there to greet him. But even so, Percy can never go back to the way things used to be.

_Take a breath; take a long look around_

_Before you step-_

_'Cause the tide is coming._

_Swallowing the ground-_

_And there's no way to tell if we will drown tonight,_

_Or we'll be found tonight..._

_So as the waves come, let 'em take us-_

_When it leaves it's hard to know,_

_But I will not let you go._

_I hope that fate will forgive us for tempting the sea._

_I hope that they won't forget us-_

_No we cannot go back to the way it used to be._

-Arrows to Athens: Used to be

* * *

**So this was the last chapter (I might have had something in my eye while writing this). I hope you guys liked it:) This story is offically over. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. This is off topic but I am thinking of writing another story. It would be Percabeth with pirates AU kind of thing called Dust and Gold. I am still far away from posting the first chapter but this is just a heads up for the future. This is the summary (which is still a work in progress):**

Summary: A pirate ship, a sarcastic captain, a wrong hostage. Things never go according to plan so what does this mean for Captain Percy Jackson and his hostage Annabeth? Will the pirates get away with a kidnaping or will everything come crashing down on the Captain's head?

**Happy (early) Birthday Percy Jackson and DarthGranola!**

**PLEASE REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW:) **


End file.
